


[Fanvid] Without You

by sbisque



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU, slash video about Harold & John. The video is from both of their POV's at different times. In my videos you should be able to tell who's POV is being represented by who is on the screen when the word 'I' is sung (the 'speaking' character), or when the word 'you' is sung (the character being spoken of). Anyway, the 'AU' element is a little misunderstanding: John thinks Finch has been seeing a woman behind his back and tells Finch to 'Get out'. The two try to live without each other, and don't do too well. In the end John realizes something has happened to Finch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy making AU vids. Hope some of you will enjoy it.

[Without You (A Person of Interest Fanvid)](http://vimeo.com/46912365) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
